Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by iwantproof
Summary: Post Season 5. Jack needs to figure out what he wants. Oneshot unless you review. JackChloe


"Chloe, are you there?" Jack's fist rasped at Chloe's door.

She had not been at work, and hadn't called in sick, so he decided to check up on her, just to make sure everything was ok.

"Chloe?" he repeated, a little louder.

He heard a loud groan, which sounded like Chloe, so he quickly picked the lock, and drew his gun. Jack slowly moved towards the door, where Chloe once again moaned loudly. Busting open the door, he pointed his gun at the aggressor. But to his surprise, Chloe was apparently not moaning out of agony but pleasure, for another man lay on top of her. For a moment he stood in shock, but when he regained his senses, he bolted out of the room. At first he did not think, he just stood in front of the apartment elevator, and waited for it to come.

After a moment, Chloe came out of her apartment wearing pajama pants and judging by the size, her boyfriend's shirt.

Jack just stared at her.

" Sorry about that," Chloe, offered awkwardly.

" Uh no, it was my fault. I shouldn't have burst in like that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and when I heard you moaning…" Jack looked down, words not wanting to come out of his mouth.

" Sorry I didn't call in I guess. This whole thing could have been avoided," Chloe scowled.

The elevator arrived, so Jack stepped inside, nodded goodbye, and was on his way down. His thoughts were a little messed up, at least for Jack Bauer. He could not believe it, but he was actually jealous.

Out of all things he should have been feeling, jealousy was not one. Chloe was just a friend, a good one who had risked her life and career for him, but that was it. But than why was he jealous? Maybe he was misinterpreting his emotions, after all for him, that wouldn't be ridiculous. His feeling awareness skills were just about as good as Chloe's people skills. Well, her people skills were obviously good enough to get her a guy. There! Again with the jealousy.

At times he had suspected she had feelings for him, but he figured a relationship would never work. After all, he was supposed to be in love with Audrey. But after Edgar died, Jack was probably Chloe's only friend, and the only person in her life. And Jack could not deny that he liked it that way, and this intruder, was jeopardizing that closeness.

But Jack knew he shouldn't care she had a boyfriend, that wouldn't affect their friendship. What it came down to was Jack just assumed Chloe was his, and now that someone was challenging that, he was…irritated.

Jack realized Chloe at times had made it quite obvious she was attracted to him, but he ignored the signs. Now it appeared she had moved on. So he blew it. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad, he just hadn't realized it, until it was out of his reach.

But he was Jack Bauer, and he got what he wanted. It might take a while, but he would get Chloe O'Brian.

So he went home, got a good night sleep, and the next day he marched right up to Chloe's door and knocked.

"Chloe, please open up!" Jack yelled.

Chloe opened wearing the same clothes she had been the previous day.

" Jack, I'm coming to work today ok!" Chloe exclaimed shocked at his presence.

" Yeah good, but that's not why I'm here." Jack walked in to her apartment, and looked around. "Is that guy still here?"  
" No! Geez Jack, mind your own business. I've done like 10 back round checks, he's not a terrorist!" Chloe replied furrowing her eyebrows.

Jack sighed, stepped forward, and kissed Chloe, as deeply and passionately as he possibly could. Chloe tried to pull away, but Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Only when they were both out of breath did they pull away.

" Jack what the hell?" Chloe gasped.

" Hey isn't this what you want?" Jack asked, but Chloe stayed silent. " Chloe look, I know you are, or at least were interested in me, and I'm sorry I ignored the signals. Look I guess I just didn't really realize what you meant to me until… until I saw that guy in your bed!"

Chloe began to sob.

" Come 'ere," Jack ordered, and they embraced.

" Jack I was just getting over you and then,"

" I'm sorry baby, if you need some time…"

" No, Jack, I've waited so long for this. I need you."

Jack smiled, and he kissed her lightly, their lips barely brushing against each other.

" I always wondered what that would feel like," Chloe looked up at Jack. " But Jack, before we move to fast, I think we should talk."

Jack's hands moved down to her chest.

" But baby, actions speak louder than words!"


End file.
